Never Say Never
by AndAllThatMishigas
Summary: Lucien plays a bit of a joke on his wife, only to have it backfire on him when Jean figures out how to use it to her advantage.


**Never Say Never**

"Lucien, I am never going to forgive you for this!" Jean shrieked.

"Now, why don't I believe you?" he asked her with a smirk.

"I mean it! Never!"

Lucien rocked back on his heels and chuckled. "Never say never, darling. Why don't you try them on and see if you like them before you rush to judgment, hmm?"

Jean just glared at him as she begrudgingly looked through the new items in her dresser. She couldn't believe he'd done this. He thought it was so funny, getting rid of all her undergarments and replacing them with expensive, lacy lingerie. She couldn't very well live life in things like that!

She took the tamest set she could find and went into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. After all, she had to wear something.

Lucien waited patiently, growing excited at the thought of his gorgeous wife wearing the rather naughty garments he'd bought for her. And he had to get rid of her other things or she'd never wear the new ones. Despite what he'd told her, he hadn't thrown them out. They were in a box in the closet, and he'd return them to her soon, once she got used to the idea of wearing the nicer things for him. Maybe she'd even enjoy it. He certainly had plans to reward her for catering to his whims.

Jean reemerged with her dressing gown clutched tightly around her. Her cheeks had a pink tinge to them, indicating her embarrassment.

"Well?" he asked expectantly.

"I've never felt more naked in all my life," she mumbled.

"Oh come on, let's see!" he encouraged.

With a sigh of annoyance, Jean opened the dressing gown to show off the ridiculous garments she was wearing.

Lucien's jaw dropped. The pale pink lace against her porcelain skin looked like something from a fantasy. Her breasts were fully covered but perfectly shaped by the brassiere. Lucien unconsciously licked his lips, aching to feel the texture on his mouth and in his hands.

"Well?" she asked, her color increasing. She knew that look on his face, but she needed him to say something.

"Oh...Jeanie..." was all he could manage.

She pursed her lips to keep from laughing. He'd brought this on himself. "I suppose it wasn't such a bad idea, after all."

He looked up at her face for the first time, her exposed stomach and waist and legs having distracted him far too much for decency. "You forgive me?"

"Not quite yet."

Lucien grinned and pulled her into his arms, kissing her deeply. Jean leaned into his kiss for a little while, enjoying the comforting and arousing movement of his lips and tongue against hers. His hands traced every curve on her body as he wandered the expanse of bare skin between the lace lingerie garments.

But Jean had to push him off before they took things too far. "That's quite enough for now," she insisted.

He looked so forlorn, she almost laughed. He sighed heavily. "I don't think I'll be able to resist you, love."

"Obviously you didn't think about the fact that I now have to wear these things under my clothes every day," she pointed out with a satisfied smirk.

"Not really, no. I don't know how I'll get through the day knowing what you're wearing."

"Well," Jean posited, "perhaps you can think about it and after dinner, you can undress me and show me everything you've thought about all day."

Lucien shifted as he stood, trying to conceal the fact that her suggestion sent a rush of blood to his groin. "I…yes, I think so," he replied awkwardly.

Jean chuckled, pleased she could torture him after the foolish game he'd played with her. "I'll look forward to what you come up with." She gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking past him to the wardrobe to dress for the day.

Knowing he couldn't very well stand there and watch her without dying of arousal, Lucien hurried from the bedroom and shut himself in the study for the day.

All through the day, Jean took great pleasure in interrupting his self-imposed isolation. Bringing him tea, asking what he wanted for dinner, telling him Alice was on the phone. Each time, she would leave with a smirk or a wink or, in a rather bold move, she pushed her blouse off her shoulder to show off the lacy strap of what she wore underneath. She pressed her hand to her mouth to prevent her giggles as she heard him groan loudly through the closed door. It was such fun to tease him this way, knowing full-well that they'd both have a wonderful time in the evening when they finally got to act on this erotic game between them.

Lucien was a mess all day. He really hadn't thought through what his gift to Jean would mean for him. Yes, he'd get to see her in gorgeous undergarments that made her look like a goddess out of his fantasies, and yes, he'd know that she wore those things under her clothes each day. But that knowledge was much more than he could handle. Thank god he didn't have patients that day, because their doctor had been rendered absolutely useless from lusting after his wife.

Unable to resist any longer, Lucien resorted to unzipping his trousers and reaching down to give himself a few strokes. Something, anything to relieve some of the sexual tension that had plagued him for hours. He closed his eyes, picturing how Jean had looked that morning, showing off her lingerie to him. He could practically feel her lips on his, could taste her tongue in his mouth.

Jean called Lucien for dinner and got no response. That wasn't like him. He would almost always at least yell that he would be late if he didn't emerge from his study when she called.

"Matthew, Rose, you two please start eating. I don't want your food to get cold," Jean insisted. "I'll go see what's keeping Lucien. Don't bother waiting on our account, please."

Lucien was so preoccupied that he didn't even hear Jean call him, nor did he hear her knock on the door.

When Lucien didn't answer, Jean went into his study. She found him sitting at his desk, his eyes closed and his hand in his lap, moving rapidly. Jean recognized the expression on her husband's face and instantly knew what he was doing. "Lucien!" she hissed, closing the door behind her.

He was so surprised that his hand involuntarily clenched, causing him to yelp in pain. "Jean, I'm sorry," he apologized in a strained voice.

Jean was at a loss. She had never walked in on him pleasuring himself before. She'd never thought about him doing anything like that, but of course he did on occasion as all men did from time to time. But a curious thought crossed her mind. "You couldn't wait for me?" she asked.

Lucien looked up at her in shock. He had no idea what he was supposed to say.

And that was when Jean knew exactly what she wanted to do. She locked the study door behind her, and, without a word, Jean began to unbutton her blouse.

Whatever shock that had diminished his erection was being counteracted by Jean's slow, deliberate striptease. She unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the floor. Her blouse soon followed. And, because Lucien had taken away all her other underthings, she only had the lingerie remaining. She stood tall and proud, watching the way he watched her. This power she had over him, she found, was one of the more erotic, sensual things about their marriage.

"Jean, let me touch you," he begged, his voice hoarse with desperation.

She didn't say anything. But she did walk to where he sat, frozen, and nodded at him as she stood between his legs.

Lucien's hands traced the line of her body once before his mouth descended upon her lace-covered breast. The wet heat caused her to moan and press herself against him. He pulled her closer, his hands massaging the flesh of her bum beneath the pale pink lace that covered her. Lucien turned them both so Jean was caught between the desk and his chair. He reached behind her and aggressively pushed everything away before lifting her to sit on the desk.

Jean was breathing heavily and grinning. Lucien was acting like a man possessed. Possessed by his need to touch her, his arousal at the sight of her, his desire to pleasure her. He buried his face between her legs, nipping and sucking on her through the lace. The combination of texture and pressure and unfamiliar sensation caused her to cry out in sheer ecstasy.

In the kitchen, Rose and Matthew ate their dinner in silence. Mrs. Blake had been gone for a while. They'd heard the crash of things falling to the floor, followed by Jean's voice.

"Uncle Matthew…" Rose began, unsure of what to do.

"Just eat your dinner, Rose," Matthew insisted, far too used to this sort of thing in the Blake house.

Meanwhile, Lucien had worked Jean into something of a frenzy. She was panting and moaning and trembling. Her fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him impossibly closer to her.

He let her rest and recover from her climax, kissing up and down her thighs and bare stomach. She sat up slowly and first removed her brassiere before standing on shaky legs and stepping out of her knickers. Jean straddled Lucien's lap and kissed him messily. She caught his bottom lip between her teeth and teased it with her tongue until he reached between them to line himself at her entrance and thrust into her. She gasped at the sensation, and her head rolled back.

Lucien held her hips and guided her movements on him. He licked her breasts and neck as he got closer and closer to his completion.

"Yes, Lucien," she murmured in his ear. Her breath was hot on him and her inner muscles contracted around his hardness, pushing him over the edge.

"God, Jean!" he groaned as he spilled himself inside her.

They held each other, catching their breath. Jean recovered first. "I think that was a proper culmination the day," she noted, kissing his cheek.

He laughed breathily. "I'm afraid I couldn't last until after dinner."

Jean jolted up. "Dinner! Oh goodness, Matthew and Rose are eating dinner in the kitchen, and I came for you!"

"Oh you certainly did come for me," he quipped, pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder. "But I'm sure Matthew and Rose carried on just fine without us."

"What they must be thinking…" she lamented.

"They're probably thinking I just had my wicked way with you."

"Which you did," Jean added.

"Yes, I did indeed," he agreed. "But I don't think anyone would mind if we just skipped dinner and went right to bed. Neither of us is in any fit state to be seen."

Jean clambered off him and went around the room reclaiming her clothing and getting herself dressed. Lucien cleaned himself off with a handkerchief in his pocket before getting his trousers back in order and finally standing up, stretching his stiff and over-exerted muscles.

"Alright, you win. You can have your underthings back. I can't survive if you're wearing lingerie under your clothes every day. I'll never make it," he told her.

But Jean just gave him a sly smile. "Never say never, darling."


End file.
